The Loving Gift
by AllyMaine
Summary: This could be part of a longer story I've got in my head, but for now, it's an NSFW AU one-shot. Backstory: shortly after Daphne is born, Deacon finds out Maddie is his, angst ensues for a time, then D & R reconcile and marry. This takes place about a year later, circa early 2000s. The title is from a song K. Kristofferson wrote for Johnny & June Cash when their son was born.


From their bed, Deacon watched as Rayna stood in front of the bathroom mirror, drying her face, then releasing her hair from its clip in a cascade of reddish gold.

She was nearly naked, and his eyes traveled up her endless legs to her panties then up to her bra, both garments made of barely there material that was see-through and a rosy pink color. He knew from past experience the flimsy material was kind of stretchy; he smiled thinking of how he once compared it to a net used to get fish out of an aquarium, and she laughed and slapped his chest with the back of her and and said "Babe, it's tulle. Stretch tulle, if you must know". He replied "What, like a tool, tool? A stretch TOOL? Weird name." as she set him straight on yet another one of those mysterious, feminine things. The panties were tantalizingly tiny and even though the bra was made of the same barely there material and was in fact just as tantalizing, he would not describe it as "tiny"; while he easily could palm her whole bottom in one of his large hands, her breasts were more than a handful for him even in normal circumstances, and the circumstances right now were not normal, certainly nothing he'd ever experienced before, really FAR from normal as could be, in his opinion (in a good, albeit slightly scary way). The tensile strength of the bra's material was being put to the test as her breasts filled and then spilled over the top of the cups. As she turned to observe her body from the side, it was clear her breasts were not her only physical feature undergoing changes. The curve of her abdomen, while still very slight, was becoming more and more prominent by the day, and she rested a hand appraisingly on the under side of the curve as she scrutinised herself in profile. When she was undressed, there was no mistaking the pregnancy.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see his reflection as he watched her. She looked at him over her shoulder with one of her soft yet radiant, only-for-him smiles. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, and was gazing at her, his blue eyes filled with unabashed desire. He was and always had been he best-looking man she had ever seen., and every time she looked at him, she revelled in the fact that he was all hers. As her eyes swept down the expanse of the sheet that covered him, her smile morphed into a more guileful look and her eyes darkened; the sheet was tented dramatically with tangible physical evidence of how his body was responding to the way she looked, how he felt for her, how much he wanted her.

And oh, how very much she wanted him, right back. She always had, even when she was married to another man, but lately, she was ready to go all the time, more so than she could remember ever having been before. Truth be told, she had also wanted it all the time during her previous two pregnancies, although she didn't get it during either of them. For Deacon's part, even though one of the two little girls fast asleep down the hall from them belonged biologically to the two of them, he had not been with her during either of her previous two pregnancies, so this was the first time he was getting to see Rayna in this state of hormone-driven near-insatiability. To the surprise of neither of them, he was DEFINITELY all in with her 24/7 need to be "serviced" by him, as he put it after one particularly memorable session, where under his skilled ministrations she had come 5 times in rapid succession

He had been ecstatic, joyful, when she'd told him this baby was on the way, because he so wanted experience everything he'd missed from not being with her during her other pregnancies—and that was without his even knowing about the next-level sex that was part of the package. Even though the heat between them had always been off the charts, this was so much more intense, a revelation; so much so they had already semi-jokingly discussed the possibility of him just KEEPING her pregnant from now on. Unnecessarily, she told him sex felt the best it ever had; he could see and feel that for himself through her constant need for him, by how sensitive her body was, by the way she responded to his touch, through her stamina and enthusiasm, and most of all through the almost supernatural-feeling intensity of their connection.

While he gazed at her voraciously, she walked slowly over to the bed and stood next to him. She took his hand and placed in on the small swell of her belly with her hand on top of his, then spoke in a low voice, "Look what you did to me". He looked at his hand on her, looked into her eyes, then moved his hand along with hers down to his crotch. As she dropped to her knees on the edge of the mattress to get closer, he said "And look what YOU did to me". With a sharp intake of her breath at the feel of him, she swung one leg over to straddle him. He sat up and pulled her upper body toward him until their chests were pressed together and his erection was pressed up against her belly. Their tongues touched before their lips did, and he moaned into her mouth. She felt herself soak her panties all at once, and he felt it too, through the sheet that still separated their lower bodies. He pulled his mouth from hers and said "Jesus, baby" as he reached down to cup her through the soaking wet material. He withdrew his hand and put his fingers on his lips, closed his eyes, inhaled her scent, then put out his tongue and licked off the moisture that was left there. She dipped her head down and caught his lower lip in her teeth, biting it until he opened his mouth back up to her, and she tasted herself on his tongue.

When they pulled apart for air, breathing heavily, her heaving chest was at his eye level and Jesus, if he didn't almost lose it just from his proximity to the lush and creamy expanse of her breasts that was exposed above her bra cups, and at the sight of the points of her nipples that were visible through the material. He buried his nose in her cleavage, kissed his way along the edge of the bra's cups, and through the material, took a nipple very, very lightly between his teeth as he reached behind her and unhooked the clasp then slid the straps down her arms. He momentarily revelled in the feel of her naked breasts pressed against his bare chest, then he leaned back a bit to look at her, taking in the tight pucker of her rosy areola and her nipples, which as always when she was aroused, were in points so hard they were canted up at an angle toward the ceiling . Stroking the velvety skin of one breast gently as he leaned down to place a quick open mouthed kiss on it, he said "I thought it looked like these had gotten even bigger—that poor bra was trying and failing to contain them—and damned if they haven't. Are they just going to keep growing?" She laughed gently, cupped them with her small hands as she pressed them together and said "Babe, I'm afraid this is just the beginning. Wait until my milk comes in". He groaned, both at the sight of her handling her own breasts, the thought of even more abundance, and the thought of her nursing their baby—just the turn-on that was embodied by the lush fertility of this woman. He dipped his head and began to kiss a nipple she had already brought to marble-like hardness by rolling it between her thumb and index finger. Her nipples were just past the peak of the exquisite soreness that happens in the early days of pregnancy, and although she had continued to beg him to kiss and suck them during this time, and he happily obliged, he had found he had to be gentle so as not to hurt her. He plumped the globe of the breast that his mouth was upon to get better access to the nipple, and he palmed the other breast, marvelling how they filled his hands. She arched her back and urged him on, and said to him "More teeth"; she had not asked for that since one time during that early phase when he'd used his teeth, as always, and she had cried out in pain. Somewhat tentatively, he bit down. She growled, and thrust her breast forcefully into his mouth, while grabbing the back of his head and pulling it closer to her. This was good; not like the last time. Smiling, then speaking with his mouth full, he said "Oh, you're liking it like that again, huh, baby" and she said back to him, breathlessly "Oh yes, I'm loving it like that again, babe" He didn't have to be told twice. he obliged her by sliding his mouth forward to to take in even more of her breast into his mouth, then sliding back out and biting down on her nipple definitively, then pulling his mouth off but continuing to twist and pull that wet nipple with his fingers, while sucking the other nipple into his mouth and using his tongue and teeth on it. She was looking down through her eyelashes at his mouth working her breast; he raised his eyes to look at her face and she had to concentrate very hard not to topple over the edge as they made eye contact; it was so fucking hot, seeing how very much he enjoyed getting her off.

As she she ground down onto his lap while he nipped and sucked, she used both hands to hold his head to her, and began to feel almost desperate for release. She raised up a bit on her haunches to pull the sheet out that was still maddeningly between them. When she did this, he released her nipple with a pop and looked at her face. She began tugging on her panties, and he reached down to help her, but she made a sound of frustration and guided his mouth back to her nipple. "Don't stop" she said, and he let out a small chuckle, but continued to bite and suck as she wished. He moved one hand down to the edge of her panties and pushed material aside, slipped 2 fingers inside and slid them into her. She gasped as he moved his fingers in and out, and she once again began grinding down. She gasped his name, and he replied around her nipple "Tell me what you want, baby". She grasped his head between her hands and brought his lips to hers. Two fingers were still inside her, the other hand moved to continue to tweak a wet nipple. After a bit more kissing and grinding, she rolled off him and said "Off", again beginning to tug at her panties. Now that she was no longer straddling him, he was able to slide the soaking wet scrap of material all the way down her legs and toss it to the side, and in the same motion, used his two hands to spread her thighs far apart. He moved one hand to the curve of her belly to gently hold her still as he fell upon her with his mouth and began licking, suckling, lapping, swallowing her wetness in large gulps as she cried out, the kittenish mewling sounds she was making at first becoming loud repeated shouts of his name, as he progressed to thrusting his tongue deep into into her and sucking on her clit. She ground down on his mouth and held his head to her as she panted, stiffened, and then moaned over and over again as she fell over the edge. He continued to kiss and lick as she came down. He craved the taste of her, and never could get enough.

She rode out her orgasm slowly and just as soon as she could see straight again, she pulled him up and took his mouth in hers. When she reached down between them to touch him, he caught her wrist just as she began to swirl the wetness around his tip with her thumb. He pulled his lips away from her and reached down to still her hand, as he supported himself above her with one arm. "Baby, go easy. I don't want to come before I'm inside you, and I'm this. close" He said, dropping her wrist and holding his thumb and index finger up, close together. He then reached down with that hand and took hold of himself, breathing deeply and holding on to calm himself. She looked at him lazily and bemusedly, through hooded eyes, as she sucked her thumb, slick from touching him, into her mouth. "But I want to touch it again, babe. Please let me have it". He grinned and and said "Oh, you'll have it all right. I'm going to give it to you right now". He rolled off her and onto his back, still holding himself steady. She grinned slyly; he knew how much she loved to ride him; she knew how much he loved to see her above him, getting herself off on him. She looked him up and down, gazing at his very stiff erection, and said "I guess if I want you inside me, it's up to me. And babe, I want you inside me. Right now" He bit his lip to stay under control as him again, he put his hands lightly on her hips, and she slid down onto him in one smooth thrust. She gasped, as he spasmed, and stilled her by grasping her hips more tightly. She held still, giving him time, while playing with his nipples. He let out a long breath and moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts, and held on tight. She moved up and down on him, undulating her hips. He watched her give herself over to her pleasure, and she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen or could imagine, her neck falling back, her hair trailing down to brush his thighs, her breasts bouncing, breathily invoking both his name and God's. He moved his hips in concert with hers, used his hands to hold her ass and move her up and down his shaft. She could tell he was on the edge; so was she. She began bucking and grinding wildly on top of him, and just before she lost it, he sat up and flipped her so she was underneath him. She immediately wrapped her legs behind his back as he pounded long and hard into her for 1-2-3-4-5 strokes before he bellowed out her name as his orgasm hit him, and her guttural moans became breathy cooing sounds as her legs fell to the side, no longer under her control.

He kept supporting himself above her on his elbows, staying inside her like she liked for as long as he could. He finally rolled off of her and she curled into him with her head on his chest. He could feel the firm protrusion of her belly against his side, and he smiled, thinking what a lucky son of a bitch he was to have her. Thinking how lucky they were that their girls were very heavy sleepers… That feeling had not dimmed when 15 minutes later, at her suggestion, he found himself standing in a warm shower with her legs wrapped around him again, pressing her back against the cool tile and bringing her to her third. then fourth, climaxes of the evening.


End file.
